


Demise

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her intentions to save the others were good, but Six didn't want her to leave for a reason. But she wouldn't know that until it was already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of sorts to Heavy In Your Arms.

"Fifteen, you don't have to do this! You'll be killing yourself!" Five pleaded as he tried to convince the young woman from leaving the library. It had been shortly after the burial of the father figure Two, as well as the capture of Seven and Eight. The female prophet was convinced of going out and saving them that instant, but the one-eyed medic thought otherwise. Although he agreed that saving them was important, he didn't want anyone making a rash decision when their numbers were getting lower by the moment.

The young woman turned to look at him, a determined look in her eyes. "Five, I can't just sit here and do nothing while our clan is picked off one by one!" she said. "I don't want to lose anyone else after losing Two, and I'm bound to do whatever I can to make sure that happens!" She began to continue on her way towards the exit.

"But what about Nine's plan?" Five said. "We're going to go find them in the morning and put an end to all of this. Don't go out there and die in vain! Think about what that would do to Six!"

Fifteen stopped where she stood, her thoughts drifting to the young man. She cared about the fellow prophet deeply, and knew that she would cause him pain if she died. But she didn't want to just stand there and do nothing while the machine held two of their own in it's grasp.

"F-f-fifteen?" a timid voice stuttered. Five and Fifteen turned to see the stripe-clad artist standing a small distance away. He looked frightened, almost as if he had seen a ghost. His entire body was shaking as he held the key he kept around his neck. Fifteen even thought she could see tears forming in his eyes. "You can't g-g-go. You h-have to stay h-h-here....with m-m-m-me."

Fifteen walked away from the entrance and over to the scared artist. "Six," she began with a sad voice. "I know why you're worried, but I'm going to change it. I'm not going to let that vision come true, not if I can help it. I'm going to save them, trust me."

Six began to shake his head. "N-n-n-no! You can't l-l-leave! Please! Y-you don't u-u-understand!" he said, trying to tell her what he really meant.

"Six, I promise I'll be alright. Have I ever told you otherwise? Just trust me on this." she said. She turned back to the exit, Six holding his arms out in protest. "I'll be back soon, and I'll have Seven and Eight with me." With those words, she ran outside.

"N-n-no..." Six mumbled, tears beginning to pour down his pale face. Five walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The upset artist looked up at him.

"Don't worry, Six. I'll follow her to make sure nothing happens to her." he said, trying to smile. He ran out after her, and Six began to smile a bit himself. Maybe his vision wouldn't come true for once. He could trust Five to save her after all. Perhaps things were getting better.

\-------------------------------------

"Fifteen, please, we have to get out of here! That thing isn't even here yet and we can't wait until it arrives!" Five begged, trying to get the young woman out of the factory with him. Although they were in a hiding spot, it would only be a matter of time before they were spotted if they remained there.

"Five, I am not leaving until our clan members are back with us at the library." Fifteen said.

"We can't stay here! Everyone back at the library will wonder where we were and then we'll be in trouble! Besides, you saw how Six was before we left! He desperately didn't want you to come here and that was probably for a reason! We have to go back now!" Five said, taking a hold of her shoulders.

Fifteen looked down at the ground in thought. Five was right, Six had a reason for wanting her to stay back, and there had to be a good reason behind it. She sighed before looking back up at him. "You're right, let's go back." she said. Five smiled as the two began to get up.

However they had managed to attract attention. As they stood up, they felt a red light shining down on them. They both knew what it meant and began to run for the exit as fast as possible. They had almost made it when Fifteen felt something grab her by the waist. She let out a scream, and Five turned back to see her being dragged over to the machine. "NO!" he shouted.

"Five! Tell Six I'm sorry! I should have listened to you both, and he needs to know that! Please, tell him!" Fifteen yelled out as she was brought up to the giant red eye. Five didn't even have the chance to respond. The female prophet looked into the red eye, and then the powering talisman, with fear. This was her fault. She caused herself to meet this fate. In mere moments, the talisman had sucked the soul out of her and the dead body was tossed away. As quickly as he could, Five picked her corpse up and ran for his life.

Once he was outside and a good distance away, he looked at her face. Her eyes were still open. It pained him to see this happen. How would he ever tell the others, especially Six? He closed her eyes with his hands, and began to carry her back to the library. He just hoped that Six wouldn't take it too bad.


End file.
